fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
L'Arachel
L'Arachel (ラーチェル Rācheru, Larchel in the Japanese versions) is the Princess of the theocracy of Rausten and the niece of the Divine Emperor Mansel, Rausten's Pontifex and Lord. She fights for justice and order, emulating her parents who died doing the same when she was a little girl. Although L'Arachel is portrayed as completely self-obsessed and egotistical, and at many times comical because of her egotism, she is actually very helpful and kindhearted, providing information and support to both Ephraim and Eirika and comforting them in their time of need. Despite the apparent honor of her desire to rid the world of darkness and evil, she is also driven by a more-or-less selfish desire for fame. In her endings, she succeeds her uncle as the ruler of Rausten, and marries Innes or Ephraim if they have an A support. In the end of the game, she asks Eirika to join her tea club. She also seems to believe that fighting for the greater good should be enough of payment; she never pays Rennac even when he asks for it. In a support conversation with Joshua, she states that she does not believe that she needs luck, that she benefits from "faith". This is proven when Joshua tries to bet with L'Arachel and continuously loses, despite the fact that he attempts to fix the game in his favor. Personality L'Arachel is a very excited person who is always ready to help someone in need. As the princess of Rausten, she is spoiled and does not know much about fighting. Even though she knows magic, she has to bring Dozla and Rennac to help her, though Rennac soon leaves on his own. In Game ''Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones Base Stats ''*''In Eirika's route ''**''In Ephraim's route Growth Rates |45% |50%* |45% |45%** |65% |15% |50% |} ''*''60% in the Japanese version ''**''50% in the Japanese version Promotion Gains Choice 1= D }} |-|Choice 2= C }} Supports *Eirika *Ephraim *Joshua *Innes *Dozla *Rennac Overall L'Arachel's usability differs radically depending on whether or not the player wishes to engage in Skirmishes or enter the Tower of Valni. Her high bases (relative to her level), great growths, access to staves, and above average movement mean that she will perform very well if raised to a high level. She will often max out all of her stats aside from her HP and Defense. Her HP issues can be greatly mitigated using an Angelic Robe, and her defense is actually the second best among the game's magic users, largely thanks to her abnormally high base stat in that regard. Thanks to her high speed and luck, she will be very good at avoiding attacks, making up for her poor HP. Her resistance and magic will also end up quite high, making her a great candidate for baiting attacks from enemy mages, or killing them outright. All of these factors mean that L'Arachel will be able to offer great contributions despite her late start, if the player uses the Tower to train. If the player does not elect to go to the tower or utilize skirmishes(either to avoid grinding or to complete a challenge run), however, L'Arachel's prospects are extremely grim. She is very notably the last unpromoted healer you recruit in the game, and comes quite underleveled by the time she joins. Surprisingly, she starts with a D rank in staves, putting her at an immediate and significant disadvantage when compared to Moulder and a promoted Artur. Because of her limited access to staves, she will have trouble gaining the 700 EXP necessary to reach level 10, and getting a full 1700 EXP onto her would require the player to slow their pace tremendously. Finally, Troubadours have undergone a nerf to their movement in ''The Sacred Stones, and L'Arachel's competition will likely have 6 (or even 7) movement by the time the player has recruited her. Simply put, L'Arachel is not cut out to be a mainstay in efficient, low-turncount playthroughs without serious tower abuse. Whether she chooses to promote into a Valkyrie or Mage Knight, her stat caps are identical except for 1 point of resistance; which she will probably max regardless. The choice on whether to promote her to a Valkyrie or Mage Knight comes down to the player's needs and preferences. Anima magic is typically (ironically) lighter than light magic, so it fits well with L'Arachel's low con, but Ivaldi is more useful to L'Arachel than Excalibur is,and she appreciates having a weapon triangle advantage over monsters. ''Fire Emblem Awakening Base Stats ''*''Enemy only; joins unequipped Endings *'L'Arachel, Queen of Light''' (光の聖皇女 Hikari no Sei-kōjo) She succeeded her uncle as ruler of the Rausten theocracy several years after the war ended. She never lost her unique perspective on life. She spent much of her rule visiting the neighboring countries. *'(A Support with Innes)' Stories tell of the sparks that flew between L'Arachel and Innes when they first met. As the love between them flourished, so too did the bond that united their two nations. *'(A Support with Ephraim)' Ephraim and L'Arachel each returned home after the war, but L'Arachel visited Renais often. Over time, the two were wed. Their marriage threw Rausten into turmoil, but L'Arachel's self-centeredness carried the day. *'(A Support with Dozla)' L'Arachel was, in time, made queen of Rausten, with Dozla at her side, as always. Later, Dozla wept like a baby when L'Arachel was wed. His emotional outburst is remembered as much as, if not more than, the ceremony itself. Quotes Recruitment Conversations Eirika's Route Eirika: You! L'Arachel! L'Arachel: Hello! So it's true! Blessings do come in threes! Eirika: L'Arachel, this place is dangerous. You should find safe haven elsewhere. L'Arachel: Oh, you needn't worry about us. As you well know, my divine mission is to purge the land of these obscenities. I will show you the splendor that is L'Arachel in action! Bear witness! Eirika: If you insist. At least let us join forces for the time being. Battle Conversations *'VS. Riev' Riev: Heh heh heh. The young lady of Rausten... The more cruel and gruesome your death, the more that cur Mansel would weep, am I right? And that would make me so very, very happy. L'Arachel: Do you think your words will frighten me? I am the princess L'Arachel! Slaying demons is my forte! You who have sold your soul to the soulless... I grant you release from your wretched existence. Retreat Quote Trivia *L'Arachel's team in Fire Emblem Awakening consists of herself, a Berserker, and a Trickster—an allusion to her working with Dozla and Rennac. As an additional reference to her in-game prowess, she and her team are tough to beat. *In the Japanese version of her B support with Ephraim, rather than showing her his scars, he tries to show her some recently-closed wounds he sustained in battle. After she kicks up a fuss and runs away, the wounds open up again, forcing him to tend to them. Gallery B11-036R.png|L'Arachel as a Valkyrie in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:L'arachel card 25.jpg|L'Arachel as a Troubadour in the One Hundred Songs of Heroes Karuta set. File:LArachelsGroup.png|L'Arachel's group (cg) File:LArachelingame.gif|L'Arachel's portrait in The Sacred Stones File:L'Arachel as an other unit.JPG|L'Arachel as an other unit File:L'Arachel as Troubador.JPG|L'Arachel as Troubadour File:L`arachel valkyrie magic.gif|L'Arachel's battle sprite in The Sacred Stones as a Valkyrie. File:L`arachel valkyrie magic critical.gif|L'Arachel performing a critical hit in The Sacred Stones as a Valkyrie. File:l`arachel mageknight magic normal.gif|L'Arachel's battle sprite in The Sacred Stones as a Mage Knight. File:L`arachel mageknight magic.gif|L'Arachel performing a critical hit in The Sacred Stones as a Mage Knight. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters